An Act of Kindness
by Iklepixie
Summary: A chance encounter leads to a Christmas filled with hope.


**This started out as an entry for the Naughty or Nice contest, it didn't fit the usual story format so I'm posting it here.**

 **Huge thank you to Tinsley Warren who gave me the courage to write my ramblings.**

 **Not beta'd.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

B: I'm out of inspiration, coffee is needed before I try and track down the next bag of gifts. The mall is full of people rushing to get the next best thing.

E: People everywhere and I have no idea where to start. Should have done this online.

B: There's someone who looks a little out of place. A man stood at the counter pulling his hair in every direction.

E: I look around the cafe to find no seats available. The thought of having to look around without coffee in my veins might just push me over the edge.

B: He is glancing round looking for a seat. On a whim I catch his eye "This seat's available".

E: I catch a woman's eye and she offers me the opposite seat. This is the true meaning of Christmas - saving a fellow warrior.

B: He smiles at me like I have offered him the world. Tall, lean with wild bronze hair, he's straight out of a magazine. Too pretty to be real.

E: Smiling at her is the easiest thing I have done today. It wasn't even a thought as I looked towards my fellow compatriot and moved towards her.

B: "Hi, I'm Edward, can I buy you a drink?" thoughtful and charming to boot. "No I'm good and already hooked up on caffeine, thanks".

E: "Thanks for the seat, I'll be right back." I quickly join the queue and await my turn. It's not like I drink complicated coffee I just need a hit.

B: As he walks away the back view doesn't look so bad either. He's providing a whole different type of inspiration, this isn't helping with the gift shopping though.

E: Glancing over she has her head down looking at her phone and scribbling in a notebook. Her long brown hair shielding her face. Even partially hidden I'm surprised at the attraction I feel.

B: Making notes of possible gifts and places to shop before I give in and do it all online, I can feel his eyes on me. It's been awhile since I felt coy but this man has barely glanced in my direction and I blush.

E: Finally with drink in hand I head back over. I bought some mini cookies and put them in the table to share. "I'm Bella." She says quietly, barely looking my way.

B: Swooning, I know right! He brought cookies over to share, he has manners and has a smile that can melt ice. This shopping trip may have been more fruitful than the empty list I have completed.

E: "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet your acquaintance." That's got her looking up. "So how's the shopping treating you today?" Worst small talk ever but at least I'm trying.

B: "I seem to be the master of browsing not purchasing. How about you?" There that sounds coherent right?

E: "I haven't started yet. I arrived and saw the amount of people and realised that without coffee I wouldn't make it to the registers." Might as well admit I'm a lost cause at this.

B: "Are you looking for something in particular? I can help point you in the right direction." That doesn't sound like I'm asking about a significant other does it? Although I do want the answer.

E: "My mother and my sister. They have strong opinions about my previous gifts."

B: "Please continue, you have me intrigued." This should be interesting.

E: "My sister, Alice, last year she had been mentioning that she wanted to be a better cook so I bought her a cookbook and this fancy pan set. Apparently this was interpreted as I thought she needed the help and not in the look I have taken an interest in something you said category." I'm over-sharing but she seems interested in my rambles at least.

B: The words escape my mouth before i can recall them. "I would have appreciated a gift like that." Mortified.

E: I would buy this girl anything. That thought startles me, we met five minutes ago.

B: "So any help I can get is appreciated." His ears have a tinge of pink to them. "Sure, tell me about them so I can get an idea for you."

E: I try to think of something to say to explain my sister and my mother, but I'm stuck. The interest in her eyes has me pausing. "They both enjoy the holidays?"

B: My laugh fills the air around us, mixing with the heat I feel from his eyes. "Okay, good start. Do they enjoy doing things together, or do they have separate hobbies?"

E: Good, she's given me a direction. I lean forward and grab a cookie, trying to busy my hands instead of letting them roam free and touch her pale skin. I take a bite of the cookie and think. Her eyes travel to my lips and I hold back a smile. "They both enjoy photography. Alice likes to take pictures and mom likes going to galleries with Alice. She has all these photos of the family around the house. Some Alice has taken, some other people. It's a passion they both share."

B: "The museum gift shop might be a place to start. They have mugs with camera pictures on saying coffee or I'll shoot." My mind hopefully searching for something that might fit. I've known him all of five minutes and I'm trying to please him. "They had scarves in with Monet print the last time I was in there."

E: " They sound like great ideas. Is the shop here in the mall?" I don't know why I asked, it sounds like I'm eager to get away but that is far from the truth.

B: Trying not to sound disappointed at his eagerness to get his shopping done. "Yeah, the gift shop is on the second floor, near the fountain." It was a nice interlude but such a shame that's all it's to be.

E: Grabbing another cookie and stalling for time. I've made her think I want to go when I need to find a way to stay. "Do you need any ideas for the men in your life? I'm a wealth of knowledge for all things gaming and gadgets." There not a complete fail unless she says boyfriend. I mean I haven't thought this through at all.

B: "Well there's Charlie, my dad, I usually buy him fishing equipment and then Phil I buy gift cards for because he is difficult to buy for." Tada that's it for the men in my life but I would like to add you to my list.

E: Phil, who's Phil? "Why is Phil difficult?" Trying hard not to show my current distaste for him.

B: "Phil is Renee's - my mother's new husband. I don't really know anything about him other than he has a passion for baseball and plays the minors." Not sure how else to describe him, our interaction has been minimal.

E: "Wow you know a real life baseball player." The relief and teasing tone evident.

B: He's cute when he smiles, well more than cute but words don't describe. "We're you not listening? I said minor." Boy it feels good to flirt a little.

E: This may be the best conversation I've had in months. My mother will be so proud that I have managed five minutes with a beautiful woman and not driven her to boredom yet. Then again I haven't driven her towards a date yet either. Come on Edward how hard can this be.

B: He is making me smile and the look in his eye is taking my breath away. So pleased I chose an overcrowded mall and cafe for the Christmas shopping trip. Spending time with this man is the highlight of my year.

E: "Would a hamper with reeses pieces and chips work? You know like tv survival pack?" I'm so lame but I would love this.

B: "Is this what you would want someone to get you?"

E: I can feel my ears turning red. I'm a grown man for goodness sake!

B: "You're cute when you blush." Word vomit. Take it back quick.

E: "Cute, cute! Out of all the superlatives you went for cute."

B: "Fine." Thinking this over, "A magnificent example of the male species." Direct enough to be remembered, vague enough to keep him inline maybe?

E: "While I feel like that was meant as a compliment, I now feel like I am being judged as a specimen. Are you comparing me to anyone in particular? I like to know what I'm up against." I need to get this out there. I want her to see only me.

B: My turn to blush. "Erm...definitely complement. I didn't mean to sound judgey. I have no basis for comparison."

E: This girl in an overcrowded cafe on the build up to Christmas may just have become my favourite moment of the year.

B: Glancing up he is smiling at me. The silence draws on and I'm at a loss as to how to move this forward or avoid awkward. It was fun while it lasted.

E: I lean in and brush my fingers against her arm lightly as I ask her if she would accompany me on a date? My heart is beating out if it's chest as I await her answer.

B: Well knock me down with a feather. A date! "Yeah, erm, yeah, sure."

E: She looks beautiful when flustered. "May I have your number?" Alice is going to be so surprised that I did this without her input. I pull out my phone and offer it to her so she can enter her number.

B: I reach for the phone, feeling tingles in my finger tips as they brush against his. The tips of my ears are burning, I let my hair fall around my face to shield me from his gaze. I enter the digits quickly.

E: "You're cute when you blush." returning her earlier comments. "Please don't hide from me beautiful."

B: I swear this man is the reason they write romance novels. Mr Darcy hasn't the manners or the looks.

E: I take my phone back and snap a quick picture of her. The opportunity to be so free may never come again. I'm all about taking risks today. Her scowl is kitten like. Feisty but not much fire to back it up.

B: "Was the photo necessary? I look like I have been dragged through the shops." Could he not take one when I have my makeup on and wearing something other than a misshapen wool sweater?

E: "You look beautiful the way you are right now. Besides I wanted the proof you are real to show my sister. She will be so pleased to hear that I have been able to communicate with other human beings without her assistance. She has written me off as a lost cause." I wish this wasn't true, yet something about this woman in front of me makes me want to bare my soul.

B: I don't have the words to respond to such a gesture. He sends me a text so that I have his number. Wondering if it would be creepy if I took his photo in return.

E: "So, tell me about you? If I am going to plan your last first date ever, what would make you fall for me?" This is why Alice thinks I need help. Too much, I mean Shit! This is why I'm single.

B: I'm a little breathless at his statement. That is the most romantic sentence ever uttered in my presence let alone directed towards me. "Last first date ever." He is either a complete player and has me hooked and reeling in already or he is this adorable and I can't figure out how he is single.

"I like books, dog not cat person and obviously like coffee, not sure there is much else to tell."

E: She is looking at me like she is trying to solve a puzzle. "Okay, dogs, books and coffee. Anything you like to do, what about work, what do you do for a living?"

B: " I work in a office across town. I like walking and people watching."

E: "I have a great idea, are you free tomorrow night?" She is nodding her assent. " Dress warmly, I can pick you up around seven or I can meet you somewhere if you prefer?" I don't want her to think I'm a stalker. I would love to show up at her door but would be happy with whatever she is comfortable with.

B: I love that he has thought enough about this to know having a strange man at my door would not be in my best interests. Yet in my head having this strange man in my bed works just fine. "There is a coffee shop on the corner, Mama Carmen's. There is a good spot to meet up, if that's okay with you?"

E: I choke on air. It's on the same block as my apartment. How could I not have bumped into her before now. Destiny is in my favour. "I live near there too. That's perfect." I suppose it's time to get on with the shopping or Christmas will be upon me before I make any purchases.

B: I don't want to leave but I really must get a move on. Some of these gifts have to be shipped and I'm sat here lingering hoping for divine intervention. "Great, so ...erm, I'll see you then."

E: "Great. Enjoy the rest of your shopping." I'm hesitating, how do I end this? With a hug, a handshake or kiss on the cheek? I feel so awkward. I feel so unprepared for this moment. I'm a 26 year old man and have yet to figure out how to part company after coffee. Mostly it's because I don't want to let her go, but still.

B: Be brave Bella! He's still there stood like he's waiting on me. Taking this as a moment, I grab my bags from under the table and walk towards the exit. I turn and give a brief one arm, filled with bags, hug around his waist and head off into the mall. I daren't look back. His warm, toned body against mine for less than a second is enough to give me sweet dreams until Christmas.

E: What sort of man just let a woman hug him and walk away? I was so surprised and enjoying the briefest of moments to realise what was happening. Now she has gone off into the sea of people, surrounded by festive merriment. I am so grateful to have her number.

B: As I head towards my next shop, my phone pings. I reach for it and grin like a fool as I read his message. "Thank you for offering up a seat to a weary shopper. I have never felt so content in a stranger's company before. You have been the highlight of my day. Counting down the hours until I get to see you again. E"

E: I pressed send then worried about the wording again. Bella's ideas were a great place to start so I head to the museum shop. My phone pings "Thank you for joining me. I am very much looking forward to tomorrow. B"

B: Filled with a new motivation and invigoration I complete my shopping mission and head home in now time at all. Mind swirling with the brief encounter of Edward.

E: Tomorrow seems too far away. I am ready for the next chapter in my life to start and I'm hoping that Bella is going to be a starring role in it.

B: I know he said dress warmly for our date but I still want to like I made an effort.

E: "What do you mean you have a date? You have refused to see anyone I tried to set you up with." So telling Alice might not have been my best move of the day but as I want it to be perfect I need to not mess this up. This girl is already under my skin and I don't want to freak her out.

B: My bedroom looks like I have been ransacked as the contents of my closet lie on every surface. Still I don't think I look too bad. Me jeans show my shape and my bardeau sweater looks sexy in a warm kind of cozy way.

E: Alice is relentless on the phone and if I didn't need her help I would have hung up before now. "She is a woman I met in a coffee shop yesterday that I asked out. Look please just tell me this isn't a bad idea. I like her Alice and I don't want to get it wrong."

B: Okay one more glance in the mirror. It's as good as I can make me. I have no idea where we are going especially since the information I gave him was very basic. To be honest he could take me to the dog pound and I would still be happy.

E: "Edward the fact that you want this to be perfect means it will. I have never heard you want to put effort in before. Don't overwhelm her and remember your manners. I can't wait to tell mom." See that right there is why I shouldn't have called. My mother knowing about a girl before I even take her on a date signifies wedding bells and social event planning. Sigh!

B: Grabbing my coat and purse I head out the door and round the corner. Mama Carmen's is a cozy little place that smells delicious at all hours of the day. As I enter I can see that Edward has already arrived and sitting in my usual comfy spot. The sight is pretty delicious too.

E: The photo I have stared at repeatedly didn't do her justice. She walks in looking like a vision. I stand remembering my manners. This woman makes me forget my name.

B: Ever the gentleman he raises from the armchair and approaches. Do I go for another hug or handshake? He solves the problem for me reaching me quickly and kissing my cheek. "Hi." he says with a smile.

E: My lips are tingling and she is blushing again. "Can I get your jacket?" I ask as we head over to the armchairs. My favourite people watching spot, when I get the chance to get out of the office.

B: I turn letting him take my jacket from my shoulders. Wondering how far his chivalry goes? Would he lay his cape over a puddle for me?

E: "What would you like to drink?" Heading toward the counter. "A hot chocolate would be nice, thank you." She makes herself comfortable in the chair.

B: Edward brings the drinks back over "So, this is my favourite coffee shop." I say as I sink further into the armchair. "Mine too!" he smiles "I live on this block, been hiding away in here for years, although usually working away on my laptop. These armchairs are my favourite spot."

E: The shock on her face is evident. "I'm surprised I have seen you before, I hang out here way more than I should." Her smile is full of wonder and I hope that I am something she wonders about.

B: Taking a sip of Carmen's finest hot chocolate and feeling self conscious as I try to wipe away the cream mustache I have now given myself. He is watching me with eyes twinkling. I could get lost in his gaze.

E: She looks cute trying to wipe the mustache away discreetly. "So, tonight I thought heading over to a little neighbourhood I've heard about. Every house is decorated to raise money for the local children's centre. It's only a short taxi ride from here." I'm nervous. I hope this is the sort of thing she likes. We don't know a lot about each other yet but her love of the holiday is evident when she speaks. "There is a little italian restaurant nearby that has the most amazing olive breads." Words are flying out of my mouth I'm so nervous. Maybe I should have checked with Alice again.

B: He's flustered and talking at a mile a minute but I can't think of a more perfect way to spend an evening with this man. "That sounds perfect to me." I grab my jacket and get bundled up ready for our evening.

E: She is coming with me even after that ramble. I should marry her. What's more I don't even care that that thought ran through my head.

B: Edward is everything that describes a gentleman, holding the door, helping me into the taxi. Never overbearing effortlessly charming. This Christmas has given me a gift already.

E: We arrive and I help her out of the taxi. I'm not sure if I should be bold and hold her hand, I offer my arm and she slips her small hand through the crook of my elbow. The barest touch of her through the thickness of my coat warms my heart. It is my mission not to wreck this.

B: Being so close to him is heady. He smells amazing and he is a comfort to be around. I glance around and the street. It looks like it's come from a movie. Lights glittering with decorations hanging from every surface. How do they get stuff on the roof? Does everyone own a ladder or do they share?

E: She is ethereal standing surrounded by houses covered in fairy lights. The glow is illuminating her skin giving her a halo. "You look beautiful." The words slip from my mouth but I don't regret them.

B: And in that moment stood surrounded by a million dancing lights I feel beautiful. Edward leads me up the street to get a closer look. Amazing houses decorated to with elegance and hundreds of dollars of decorations all for charity. Then my eyes find the most fairy like tree I have ever seen.

Covered in powder pink lights with ice pink baubles it stands out from the rest. Definitely girly but still classy if that can be said about a pink christmas tree.

E: She is looking at a pink Christmas tree. I'm trying to decide if she is a girly girl and likes the pink or whether she is trying to decide if it is too much. Not something I would want in my home but if Bella wanted a tree like that I wouldn't object. Don't think I would have my friends round while it was up though.

B: "Is that something you like?" he asks. "I'm not a girly girl usually but I've never seen an outdoor pink tree before. I'm surprised by how pretty it looks." I don't want him thinking I want a pink tree in my home.

E: "While the tree is pretty it has nothing on your beauty." Pulling her closer in my arms. I look down into her deep brown eyes and feel en electric undercurrent rippling through me. I lower my head until my lips are barely a breath away. I won't force her to kiss me if she's not ready.

B: I can feel the heat of his skin so close to me "May I?" he seeks permission but my lips tilt upwards on their own accord and brush against the softness of his. Moving at a snail's pace as they gently touch. It's not enough and too much all at once.

E: Standing outside in the cold night air with this woman in my arms, is the single hottest moment of my life. I'm not ready for the kiss to end but I have very limited self control and being surrounded by families is not the best place to fulfil my desire.

B: Edward pulls away first with a last peck of my lips. Already I can't wait to do that again. This amazing man has walked into my life and took hold in my heart.

E: "Ready to see some more houses?" I reach for her hand and kiss her knuckles as we set off along the street. "This is stunning, thank you for this." She is smiling as we make our way through the small crowd.

B: We talk effortlessly as we go. He tells me about his job and family life and I fill him in on the little family I have. "Are you ready to grab something to eat?" He asks and I wonder if it's his stomach talking. Glancing at my watch it's much later than I had realised. "Let's go."

E: We make our way to the Italian restaurant close by. Once inside the smells and warming atmosphere are a pleasant contrast to the cool night air we have left behind.

B: "Want to share some garlic bread?" I ask. Let's face it only one of us with garlic breath is going to be awkward. I am hopeful for more of those kisses.

E: "I'm happy to share with you. Do you prefer red or white wine, we could get a bottle?" This feels like we have been doing this for a while. Bella is the easiest company. I have a brief glimmer of a future, sitting on the sofa talking about our day, glass of wine in hand. Hoping that I can make it a reality.

B: "White is fine, if that's okay with you." The returning smile he gives me awakens the butterflies in my stomach. Edward nods his head and looks back at the menu, his eyes scanning the page with such determination. A sense of comfort washes over me, I knew today would be great but I didn't realize how normal and familiar it would feel just being around him.

E: I look up and catch her watching me, her front teeth are biting her lip and she looks deep in thought. "What? Is something in my hair?" I say as I move in my seat, running my hands through my hair. With the sound of her laughter, I just know that I ruined whatever decency my hair once had.

B: "No, I was just thinking how comfortable I feel with you. Like this feels so normal and familiar, not like a first date at all."

E: Her cheeks burn red at her candor, and she's stunning. I reach out and take her hand on the table. "I feel the same Bella."

We smile at each other, savoring this moment. In such a busy time of year, we have found a way to pause all the outside noise and be present. We have found a way to enjoy the spirit and magic of this time, and it's glorious.

B: "Would it be too forward of me to ask if you would like to do this again sometime?" I know I want to do it again and I'm hoping by the glint in his eye that I'm not reading this situation wrong.

E: I don't hesitate in answering "I would love to." Something about this woman has me feeling like I won the lottery.

B: After everything is cleared and the last of the wine has been drunk Edward offers to pay the bill. I accept graciously. Knowing that he has a sweet tooth maybe I can repay him in homemade cookies next time. My grandmother alway said, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

E: We catch a cab easily and head back into town. I'm not ready to end the night. I don't want to be presumptuous but I would love another kiss maybe under the mistletoe.

B: We are quickly approaching our stop. Not ready for the night to end I'm wracking my brain trying to find a viable excuse to linger. Coffee always seems like more is on offer. Not that I would object but I want this to be more than just tonight.

E: Out of the cab and back on the street we make our way towards Bella's apartment. It's a beautifully clear night with millions of stars glistening. I am completely in awe of her but have no idea how to navigate the conversation. If I ask to go up with her will she think I only want her body? If I say goodnight will she think I'm not interested? They should give us classes on this in high school. What use is algebra anyway.

B: Fate has stepped in by the look of it. The balcony above us has a sprig of mistletoe hanging. I pull Edward's hand a little and look up. He smiles and gets the hint. He pulls me close, wrapping me in his strong arms. He looks straight into my eyes as he lowers his lips to meet mine. Lips gliding together and molding to each other. His tongue caressing mine. His hand now holding the sides of my face to his. It's erotic and sensual, heating me from the inside out.

E: I am fully aware we are giving a full public display. My body doesn't seem to have any reservations about that, neither does Bella. The flames of arousal are licking through my body. Holding her still is the closest I can get without her feeling exactly what she is doing to me. I have not only met my match but my equal.

B: All too soon we part. "Do you want to come up for a drink?" Was that too much, too soon?

E: A war rages inside of me. I know I can't go up and only take a drink. I know I can't be the gentleman my mother raised. This woman is everything I know to be good and true. I can't bare to disappoint her by saying no, how can I show her I want everything without it being physical?

B: He is hesitating, I knew it was too soon. "It's okay. I'm … erm. Goodnight." I turn towards the door. Disappointment washing over me. I think I might have ruined something special.

E: "What? No!" Shit! My words are all wrong. I reach for her arm "Please. I'm so bad at this. Shit! I mean I want to so bad." Holding both her hands in mine pleading. "I've had a wonderful night, one of the best of my life. I don't want it to end and definitely not like this. Please understand that I want you more than my words can express but I can't be the gentleman you deserve if I go up with you tonight."

B: He is pleading with me and while I understand he wants to hold back for fear of being together too soon, I still want more.

E: "I know it's a work day tomorrow but do you want to have breakfast with me at Mama Carmen's? That way I still get to start my day with you." Lame! I swear I should call Alice and confess now.

B: I can't think of a better way to start my day than with a healthy dose of Edward and pancakes. "Breakfast with you sounds like a lovely way to start my day." I'm smiling and feeling the ache in my cheeks.

E: I reach forward and gently cup her face in my hands. "Until tomorrow." I bend down and plant my lips on her forehead. With one last squeeze I turn to leave. Glancing back after taking only a few steps.

B: Watching him walk away after tonight is hard to take. I desperately want to grab him and drag him to my bed. I raise a hand in a small wave as he turns and catches me staring. He smiles and walks backwards a few steps before turning and walking away. Breakfast can't come soon enough.

E: I take out my phone and text as I walk. _Thank you for tonight Beautiful. Counting down the hours until breakfast._

B: As I get ready for bed and read the text for Edward, my heart takes a skip of a beat. This perfect gentleman is fast becoming the best part of this Christmas.

E: My hands are jittery with excited energy as I listen to the ring on the other end of the phone. "Alice, thank god you answered. I think I have just had my last, first date ever." I know it isn't manly to gush about a date but it's my sister and she won't judge. In fact she is likely to be asking for the information.

B: I dream of being swathed in warmth. Glittering lights and swirling green eyes staring back at mine.

E: I end the call to Alice after reliving the date minute by minute, moment by moment. The way she excitedly asked what happen next makes me feel lucky to have her on my side. I'm sure she will love Bella.

B: I awake early, shower and get ready for the day. I'm ahead of schedule but don't want to hang around the apartment waiting any longer. I've waited all night.

E: I had the most amazing dreams last night, all staring my beautiful Bella. I have arrived earler, hopefully it doesn't come across too eager. I have sat in the same seats as last night. Feeling the dejavu of the moment.

B: He's here waiting. I'm almost giddy. I approach the same armchairs from last night. His smile as he sees me is blinding. "This seat's available." he gestures. Mimicking my words from when we met. Barely 48 hours ago.

E: My dreams didn't do her justice. I am the happiest sap of a man We order pancakes and coffee talking about our plans for the day. Bella explains that she has a usual Monday meeting that she has to attend. Talking to her is effortless.

B: All too soon we need to part for the day. Edward pays the bill and walks me out. His hand hovering close to the centre of my back. "Bella, I have enjoyed our breakfast immensely. May I take you out again?" he asks, holding my hand.

E: "Edward I would love to go out with you again. What about if I cook for the both of us?" her blush appears as she asks. "Is tonight too soon for you? I don't want to overwhelm you but I would love to sample your cooking." Does that sound like I just want her cooking? She soon puts me out of my misery once more.

B: "Does seven work for you?" I get to have his company again so soon. Now to decide on what to cook. He leans in and give me the briefest peck on the lips, leaving me lingering for more.

E: "Seven is perfect." I'm still holding her but knowing I get to see her again so soon makes it easier to let go. "Have a good day at work, Beautiful." With a quick hug we part for the day. I have more bounce in my step than I ever thought possible.

B: The day flies by. Before I know it it's time to head home and pick up the ingredients I need on the way. I feel very domestic.

E: I call my mother at lunch. A preemptive maneuver before Alice gets in there. I fill her in on all the details of my weekend. I also prepare her for wanting Bella to meet her. She is amazed at the speed as to which I'm moving this relationship. Is it a relationship after only one date? I hope it is. I want her as my girlfriend. I want cozy dinners, I want warm glowing fire and hot chocolate. I want it all. Is it too soon to ask her to get Granny's ring from storage?

B: The doorbell rings at a minute to seven. He is prompt with a bunch of wildflowers in one hand and wine in the other. I usher him in from the cold. He leans in and kisses my cheek hello. A girl can get used to this.

E: Bella's apartment looks like her if that makes sense. Cozy with cushions and throws on the sofa. An illuminated Christmas tree in the corner of the room. But it's the smell of her and the food cooking that makes this a home. "I love your home. It's how I pictured you would live."

B: "Thank you." I know I'm blushing but he is in my home and it looks far better with him in it.

E: "How was work?" I want to know everything even the everyday things.

B: "Good, flew by." I smile thinking about how most of day was spent dreaming of this moment. "How was yours?"

E: "I told my mother about you." Okay the shock on her face is not what I hoped for. I mean who does that? Just bursts out with it like that. I have no filter.

B: "You told your mom about me? What did you tell her?" I'm shocked. I mean I hoped we were on the same page. The connection we have has been almost instant but to tell your family, that's a big step.

E: "I told her I met a beautiful women in a cafe and had a wonderful date and that I can't wait for her to meet you. I mean I know it's soon but please don't be mad." I can't speak around this woman. I just spill words out of my mouth and hope for the best.

B: He is adorable. "You want me to meet her?" I'm astounded but honoured. I would love to meet the woman who molded such a gentleman. I give him an out. "I would love to meet your family, you best fill me in about them so I don't look under prepared."

E: I love her. I know I didn't say it out loud but I love that she is ready for my family. "Let's start with Mom, she has Alice and I. Alice is younger by two years but she bosses me around like she is 5 years older. Mom married Carlise when I was eight. My own father had passed a few years earlier. Carlise for all intents and purposes is my dad. He adopted us a few years later. I didn't take his surname as wanted to keep my heritage but in every other way I'm a Cullen. He is easy going, he has to be with the force that is Alice and my mom. We are all close but mostly because they like to keep their sticky fingers in my life. Alice is married to Jasper and they live across town."

B: Trying to take it all in. There is only dad and I. We just check in with each other once a week but not to the extent of anything deep and personal. "You sound fond of them. I'm looking forward to meeting them."

E: "I know it's soon and you probably want to spend it with your own family but I would very much love for you to spend your Christmas day with me. Even a small part of it." I want it to be the first of many but now that I've put this out there I might be pushing this far faster than she is comfortable with.

B: Christmas is only two weeks away and he wants to spend it with me. I mean this is fast. I know that. I'm sure I'm dreaming. This beautiful man wants me. Me, the ordinary girl. Dad won't mind me not going over as he's working at the station all day. I can always see him the following day. "I would love to spend my Christmas with you."

E: She said yes! I mean it was a risk to ask but she said yes! I reach for her to hug but it ends up more of a swaying, excited dancing motion with her wrapped tightly in my arms. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I look into those deep pools of chocolate and see the same intensity shimmering back. I capture her lips with my own. Hungrily tasting, sucking, teasing. All too soon it's nowhere near enough. It's like I'm a man possessed. I have an all consuming need to make her mine in every way.

B: He's kissing me like his life depends on it and I can't help kissing him back like he is the life source itself. Roaming hands and temperatures rising. More, need more.

E: Hands on her hips I can feel a sliver of skin under her top. I want to be a gentleman but my body has other ideas. Her warm skin is calling me, inch by glorious inch.

B: His hands on my skin is not enough. I need his hands everywhere.

E: The feel of her under my fingers, so soft. I pull back pecking her lips. "Are we on the same page? I want to make you mine but you need to tell me if I'm reading this wrong, beautiful."

B: "Bedrooms this way." I pull his hand gently and head in the direction of my room. I feel like a wanton hussy from a period drama. The way Edward looks at me makes me feel like I'm the only women he has ever laid eyes on.

E: "I didn't come here with expectations, Bella. I just need you to know I want everything with you." I don't want her to feel like I planned this. I mean I'm not sure if I there is even a condom in my wallet.

B: "Edward, I'm only going to say this once so, listen carefully." Listen to me I sound so confident. "Dinner can wait, I however, am ready to devour you." I start removing my shirt, when I feel his hands slowly helping me.

E: "So beautiful" I can barely hold myself back. Her pearlescent skins is radiant. Slight blush flowing down to the valley of her breasts. My hands are slowly peeling back the layers. Her words sent a message straight to my manhood and it is now begging for release.

B: His shirt comes off next and I take a moment to admire his body. He is all masculine and toned. His touch on my skin is setting me alight. His ministrations and he strokes and kneads my skin leaving a fire burning in his wake.

E: There is only underwear left between us. I'm the luckiest man alive. She pulls me down onto the bed and kisses me senseless.

B: I can feel his weight against me but it's nowhere near enough. Tasting him on my lips feeling the slight burn from his stubble on my chin. I reach over to the bedside cabinet, pulling out a foil packet. Does it look like I do this a lot because I'm prepared? I feel the uncertainty wash over me.

E: "Look at me Beautiful." I tilt her chin to look me directly in the eye. "I'm happy one of us is thinking straight. Before I put it on let me make you feel good first."

B: What do you say to that? Please sounds so desperate but it's the only word that leaves my mouth.

E: Feeling her come alive under my touch gives me heady pleasure. She is exquisite as she reaches her peak. I can't wait to be wrapped in her heat.

B: I catch my breath as he rolls the condom on. In a moment of unbridled lust I push against his chest desperate to ride him. I want to feel every inch of him.

E: Slow torture as she takes me in at what feels like a snail pace. I want to grab her hips and slam her against me. As her body envelopes me I nearly lose myself like a teenager. "Bella." I whisper as if it's a prayer.

B: He's filling me deeply. Rolling my hips feeling him push deeper. Feeling bold I reach back holding his thighs as we rock against each other. I've never felt so brazen and wanted.

E: I'm holding on by barely a thread. She's a siren calling me pushing me on. An unadulterated view before me. Sheen peppering her skin. Breasts bouncing begging to be tamed. Trying to feel all of her.

B: Explosion rippling through me taking Edward with me. I'm blissed out. Feeling so content as he holds me in his arms regaining his breath.

E: "So, erm… dinner?" she has gone back to nervous hesitation. "I think we have worked up an appetite." I kiss her forehead before leaving to get cleaned up.

B: Edward walks in my kitchen like the model from a novel. Shirtless and post coital. Delicious all the same.

E: I reach for her hand across the bench giving it a quick squeeze as she serves dinner. It smells amazing. This is what home feels like.

B: It feels amazing having him here. I have crazy thoughts running through my head of what if this is what forever looks like.

E: We chat and eat the lasagna. We sip the wine. All the while the feeling of contentment washes over me. When Bella asks if I want to spend the night I'm overjoyed.

B: We curl up in my bed setting alarms for our work day. It's a perfect way to drift off to sleep, content in his arms.

E: I awake at my alarm ready for rushing home to get ready for work. She is still asleep curled against me. I lay and watch her for a few minutes before slipping out of bed to start the day.

B: He is a the foot of my bed watching me as he dresses. Slight shy look upon his face, seemingly unsure of the situation. It doesn't feel like one night.

E: "Morning, Beautiful." I lean in and kiss her lips, trying not to start something I don't have the time to finish.

B: "Morning. Do you want coffee before you go?" I want to stall him but we both have a day ahead of us.

E: "Sorry love, I don't have the time this morning. Are you free for dinner this evening? We can grab pizza at my place?" I didn't mean for the "L" word to break free but the feeling is there all the same.

B: He said love. I mean he said it as a term of endearment but still, men don't throw that word around unless it's in their heads. We barely know each other, yet all the same falling for him is the easiest thing I have ever done.

E: "Pizza sounds good to me. Want me to bring anything?" she asks "Yourself and some of that apple pie if there is any left over." I mean it would be rude to waste it. How long does that keep anyway?

B: "Apple pie hey? Good to know what you want me for." Can't resist the teasing. It feels like we are in that place.

E: Snuggling into her her I whisper in her ear. "I want you for so much more than pie." God she smells delicious and rumpled.

B: With a searing kiss he is out my door and I'm left with a cheesy grin sitting upon my face.

E: The dates are going well, often leading to sleepovers. I've thought this through though. She made a throw away comment in the cafe about loving a culinary gift and I have found an Italian cuisine night course at the university. It's something we can share together if she wishes. I'm so proud of myself. I didn't have Alice's help or interference.

B: Tomorrow is the day I get to meet Edwards family. I know it should feel haisty but in my heart it feels right. He has moved into my heart and made a home there. Just need him in my apartment permanently. It may be far too soon but I miss him when he doesn't spend the night.

E: Mom is so excited about having the extra guest at our table. I can't blame her I have never really brought a girl home. I head over to Bella's so we can spend the night and wake up on Christmas together. I know I'm cheesy.

B: He has every gadget known to man so I got him what he suggested for Phil. I have made a hamper of all his favourite snacks and treats for when he watches movies. He has such a sweet tooth. I can't wait for him to open it. I put it under my tree ready for his arrival.

E: Her apartment smells like home as I enter. Spices float in the air. Christmas carols playing on the sound system. Twinkling lights in the alcoves. I want to spend every Christmas coming home to this. She is ethereal in the glowing lights. Smiling brightly like she hasn't seen me in days when it's barely been 12 hours.

B: Edward stands in my hallway, relaxed and beaming smiles. Is it too soon to wish for this sight every evening?

E: Holding her in my arms and placing kisses on her hair. Strawberry scent I think? So soft and silky. She fits in my arms so perfectly. Like she was made to fit right there next to my heart.

B: "Hey honey, you're home." I joke. I doesn't feel like a joke once the words leave my lips. "Hi Beautiful, I missed you." he smiles. His affectionate name for me gives me a warm glow.

E: She maybe joking but I can't wait to make this a reality. I'm not one of those people who believe a certain amount of time has to pass before you know you love someone. I know it in my heart already. I'm sure she feels it too.

B: "Missed you too. You ready for tomorrow?" I ask hoping he has everything packed ready. I have gifts picked out for his family. I'm nervously excited. It's a big step forward.

E: "All packed and ready. Got my toothbrush what more could I need?" She is chewing her lip nervously. I'm only partially joking as I have spare clothes in my parents closet.

B: A giggle wells up and escapes my lips without permission. Only men can get away with so little planning. Before I can can filter my thoughts they escape my mouth. "I love you."

E: I stop dead in my tracks. She said she loves me. I hug her and whirl her round in my arms burying my face in her neck. When I lower her to the floor again I stare into those beautiful eyes. "Bella, I love you. I love you with all of me." Kissing her breathless.

B: He said it back. Not that I had wanted to say it like that, or so soon. He loves me. He kisses me senselessly happy.

E: Not that I don't want to get too carried away but it is so easy to get lost in her, lose your bearings. "Bella, love, let me show you how much I love you." I lead us towards her bedroom.

B: I awake to a beautiful Christmas morning. I smell the coffee brewing and outside I see a fresh dusting of snow. Like powdered sugar upon a cake. I hear Edward pottering around in my small kitchen. I feel like I've been cast in a holiday movie.

E: I hear Bella stirring in her bedroom. I'm trying to show my love in other ways but navigating a kitchen and using its resources. Hunter gather I am not. I make a meager breakfast of toast and coffee.

B: Sitting up in the bed as he enters the room, looking like sin. He is wandering round in a pair of boxer briefs and a tshirt, holding a tray in his hands. My mind briefly flashes to being hand fed grapes while being fanned on a desert island. "Morning beautiful." He leans in and kisses me. Morning breath be damned.

E: This is my Christmas all wrapped up in a duvet, sleep rumpled, make-up free and smiling up at me. "Breakfast is served." I put the tray down on the bed and we share in my offerings.

B: Breakfast over, we dress and head out to his parents. Not sure what to expect but the stunning property with sweeping drive is far from what I imagined. Edward never mentioned where they lived but even in it's grandeur I get the sense of feeling at home.

E: I see mom approaching as we park the car. She can barely contain herself as she comes to meet Bella and I. "Bella, Merry Christmas, welcome to our home."

B: "Thank you for having me. Merry Christmas Mrs Cullen." Her caramel shoulder length hair framing her face. She is dressed elegantly but holds herself without effort. "Esme, dear. Mrs Cullen was my mother in law." she smiles as she leads us into her home.

E: Dad is more reserved sitting in the lounge with a glass already in his hand. The rose tint of his cheeks suggests it wasn't his first of the day. "Hello, you must be Bella. Call me Carlise." He says standing to greet us.

B: I can see where Edward gained his manners. His father is incredibly handsome for his age, gesturing for me to take a seat. I bet he was a heartbreaker in his time. "Hi Carlise, Thank you for having me over." He returns to his arm chair.

E: Barely a moment passes before the door slams open and the whirlwind that is my sister, barges her way into the house. I know Bella is used to quiet Christmas's with her dad but I'm hoping I have prepared her enough for the force of nature that is Alice.

B: I turn to the sound of the door opening, to be greeted with the sight of a petite woman rapidly making her way over to me. She is dressed in what is best described as an elf dress complete with shoes that have bells on. "Bella, oh my gosh you're beautiful. Edward you didn't say she was beautiful. Jasper come meet Bella." I don't think she has taken a breathe. She quickly wraps me in a tight hug. "I'm so pleased he has met you and you took a chance on him." Her eyes filled with emotion.

E: It's a warming sight seeing all the women I love all in one room together. "You might as well get yourself a drink Edward, looks like they will be there for sometime." Carlise says nudging the bottle of scotch in my direction.

B: Alice's excitement is rubbing off on me as she gushes over details from our dates. Esme watches over barely able to get a word in. I've yet to say a thing to Jasper and feel rude for doing so. When I look over to Edward he is sitting with a drink in his hand looking completely content.

E: Bella fits into my life so seamlessly. Here she is in a strange home being accosted by my family, fully engaged in conversation with them and with a smile on her face.

B: Esme excuses herself as she tends to dinner. "Edward, come help me in the kitchen." I know it's code to chat and I'm hoping I have made a good enough impression on the women of his life.

E: I follow mom into the kitchen. Concerned that maybe she doesn't feel a connection with Bella. "Edward, when you called me telling me you wanted to bring someone over to meet us. I was so happy you had found someone. Then when you said it would be Christmas, I took it upon myself to go to the bank and retrieve the safety deposit box." She hands over a small black velvet pouch carrying what I know to be Granny's ring. I'm a little astonished that she would think I'm ready for this. I mean only this morning was I thinking about it. But still. "Mom, I don't…" I start. "Don't say anything, you keep it for when it feels right. Bella making you this happy is the best Christmas present I can receive." I hug mom tightly. She instinctively knew I had met the most wonderful woman in the world.

B: They've been gone a while, I'm not sure if it's a bad or a good thing. When Edward returns he walks straight over to me kissing my forehead. His gentle reassurance gives me comfort.

E: Alice is happily regaling Bella with embarrassing moments from our childhood. She hasn't brought out the photos yet to which I should be eternally grateful. I was geek personified as a teenager. I hold Bella's hand and feel overwhelmed by how perfect Christmas is.

B: Esme has made a huge spread of dishes to nibble on in front of their magnificent Norwegian Spruce tree. Their tree is as elegant as their home. Every bauble placed with precision. I have noticed that the rear of the tree contains random decorations that don't seem to fit with the rest of the decor. "They are from when they were little. They used to make them at school and bring them home. I never wanted to not show them and it became tradition as they became embarrassed by them that they are displayed at the back of the tree. Everyone is happy that way." She explains after catching me staring.

E: Well if Alice's stories and my past momentos haven't sent her running for the hills it's a good sign. We are all now snuggled up on the sofas as the the night draws in. I make the decision there and then, surrounded by the smell of cinnamon and eggnog. Today is a perfect day to start the rest of my life.

B: We exchange our gifts. Edward's gift for cooking lessons is perfect for me, but I can see the look of distaste from Alice. Esme and Alice are delighted with the gift choice of Edward. It makes me smile when Alice makes eye contact with me and mouths "thank you." I am overcome with emotion at the generosity of their gifts. Before I realise what is happening Edward is in front of me. By the light of the Christmas tree he reaches for my hand.

E: I drop to my knee holding my grandmother's antique ring in my hand "You are the Christmas present I have wished for. Be mine forever Bella. Marry me."

B: I can't stop the tears as they fall from my eyes. "Yes." It's barely more than a whisper and I want to shout it to the world. Clearer this time "Yes. I would love to be yours forever." By the light of the Christmas tree I got the best present in the world.

E: Who knew that a random act of Christmas kindness could lead to our happy ever after.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please be kind.

Merry Christmas how ever you choose to celebrate.


End file.
